springsranchchurchfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Askersey/Mmmmmm Blog Posts..yummy
Well, I am really just testing this page. So if you are reading this, I am sorry. You are likely quite bored. However I am on a mission to blog, so stay tuned. My current blog site is http://bananagiveaway.blogspot.com/ , but that will be changing soon to http://thirstynomore.wordpress.com/ . And With Graham's suggestion today at SRC, I may start doing book reviews on the current book/s I am reading. You all interested in that? Well, even if you're not these are the books I am currently reading: Spiritual Rhythm (as referenced this morning in worship), by Mark Buchanan (so well written, I really enjoy his work, in fact it makes me want to move to Canada. I am a cold weather person, so some of his wording of what winter is like, as it relates to weatherv there makes me want to take a trip). I have also borrowed from the library - The Rest of God, by... you guessed it, Mark Buchanan (haven't really dove into this one yet). And Onward, by Howard Schulz, CEO of Starbucks. He swims against the current, which honestly is my favorite way to swim, something feels right about going the opposite direction as the majority. Call it my horrible sense of direction, rebellious spirit perhaps? Whatever it is, I like it and am not apt to change too soon. So for all you traditionalist, I am so sorry. I can appreciate a good tradition, but for goodness sakes...change it up sometimes, we serve a creative God, besides He knows I am this way so don't try to fix me. Unfortunately, for you, He made me a bit quirky. Books worth mentioning- Um..the Bible, but seriously God's word is freaking awesome, you can't go wrong there. BTW, if you don't like your current bible, for goodness sakes go and get a new one. There are so many interpretations now, find one that's fresh and new (even if it isn't) and delve into His word. Seriously, they always have about 12 at the Arc/Goodwill (which honestly, makes me kind of sad). So, go rescue one... Redeeming Love, by Francine Rivers- Alright, so I am not all that into Fictional novel type books, but I have bought this book about 8 times and given it as gifts. For all you men out there that pick it up and set it right back down for fear of losing your man card. Man up! My hubby read this and it was one of the best things that ever happened to our relationship (before we were married). It will give you a glimpe into the pursuing relationship God has with His children and it will do the same for a man pursuing his wife/future wife despite her many attempts to run...(no personal story there :) ) It is a beautiful book based on a scripture with the prophet Hosea (when God calls him to marry a prostitute, yea you heard me right). You will dream about the characters and root for them in your sleep. You won't be able to put it down. Alright, so that is all for now. Read my blogs already...I love to write, sorry for all you well educated, English types. You will likely cringe at my page. I assure you, I am working on it. Picasso didn't come out of the womb with a paintbrush in hand, let a girl fine tune her work, and know that most feedback with some kindness will go a long way. Both for me and for you. I will attempt to put my sassiness and hurt feelings aside if you truly are out to help me write better for those who take the time to read it. For those that just want to read it to judge or critique me, I'm bored of you already. Don't waste your time, I avoid drama like it's a plague. But I will soak up your wisdom if its in an attempt to help me improve and give it all back to God, to His great glory. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts